


Blood Moon

by NellisTable



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Animal Death, Blood Magic, Blood and Injury, Blood and Violence, Bottom Hanzo Shimada, Bottom Jesse McCree, Chapter 6&10 are NSFW, Character Death, Demon Deals, Demon Sex, Demon!Hanzo, Demonic Possession, Demonologist!Jesse, English suck, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Loss of Limbs, M/M, McHanzo - Freeform, McHanzo Big Bang, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Power Bottom Hanzo Shimada, Slow Burn, Top Hanzo Shimada, Top Jesse McCree, demonAU, horrorAU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-24
Updated: 2018-03-24
Packaged: 2019-04-07 08:54:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 14
Words: 18,871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14077332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NellisTable/pseuds/NellisTable
Summary: My name is Jesse McCree, I'm a demonologist and this is a story about how I fell in love with a demon whose goal is to destroy me...his name is Hanzo Shimada, Hunter of Honor or he's known as the Lost Heir. My life was colorless and boring til this day, but finally I've found a sense of living next to him... and also maybe the reason of my death.,,In omnia paratus.“





	1. Calatio

,,It's almost time ..."

Finally perfect eclipse of the moon is coming. On the same day, the full moon also appears. _Perfect_. I've been preparing for this night for months. Almost everything that is needed for the ritual, I have already prepared. Just a ceremonial dagger and parchment with prayer. I put on my hunting coat, hat, hood over, and crossbone to my belt if someone will try to stop me on my way.

Clouds cover the moonlight and all the stars. No one will accompany me to the altar. Well ... to the debris o fit that was destroyed hundreds of years ago for the sake of ritual suicide for the purpose of evoking Lucifer's messengers or Lucifer himself, the prince and ruler of all demons. But I have another plan. I will try to make contact and then write a contract with the fallen angel, now a demon. They no longer wish to be called fallen angels. Angels are messengers of God, the opposite side are demons, the messengers of Satan.

This demon is interesting…this one is not whispering sins to mortals and not subduing them to fulfill their dark will and lust. It is written in holy scrolls that he is known as the _Hunter of Honor_. A demon that is not easy to invoke. No one apparently managed to catch his interest with their character and therefore not even their offerings.

A thousand years ago, a young archer who longed for recognition and respect from his closest. After the death of his parents, full of grief, almost broken by a heavy loss, he had fulfill the task that completely broke him. He had to deny his honor with brother's blood to gain power and strength. If he actually killed him, it isn‘t know anymore, only that he lost all his emotions after his act, he became a heartless human trash that God didn‘t want to accept among his messengers, so Lucifer took him and he became a demon seeking his long-lost honor.

* * *

 

_30/11 5 minutes to midnight_

_The eclipse of the moon will begin every minute, and I prepare my ceremony on the broken altar in the deep forest of Silence._

_What I need - bloody font, ceremonial dagger, parchment with dark prayer, red candle and ceremonial gown._

_I hope ritual invocation will be successful. I don‘t know what will happen, if I don‘t succeed today. The next complete eclipse of the moon is probably after 76 years…and only durin‘ the full moon is the concentration of magic insufficient. My High noon is comin‘._

_Wish me luck. JM_

* * *

 I put the diary into my bag and check my pocket watch.

,,One minute until midnight. It's time." The moon is peering out from behind the clouds. Beautifully colored in red.

I kneel in front of the altar in a ceremonial robe, in the hands I have a prayer and a ceremonial dagger, and in front of me a bloody font. The candle's blaze burns and twists into the weak wind. I take a deep breath and start praying.

**"Thousands ago, you were tortured. After the death of your neighbors, to the murder of your brother, you were compelled. In pain and loss you disappeared. The subsequent salvation you found in Satan’s hands. Now I call you Hunter of Honor, in exchange for your services, I offer you… hearing and the fulfillment of your desires and dreams..."**

I hold my dagger in my right hand and cut my left palm from my thumb to little finger. I leave the blood on parchment in bloody print, on the part with my signature.

**"I confirm this agreement voluntarily without any help or pressure of the others."**

The moon hides behind the clouds, and all the space around the altar is covered with impenetrable darkness. The candle burns fiercely, the flame burns violently and suddenly fades. The darkness is gripping me from all sides. I'm not afraid, but I don‘t feel good about the darkness that hugs me. The cold wind rests against my back. I feel anxiety.

,,What's wrong with me?"

Finally, the moonlight shines upon the earth, and darkness is gone. I'm gripping my throat. The presence of the invoked demon destroys the overall atmosphere filled with strong and dark magic.

,,So, here I am."


	2. Cupio

,,So, here I am."

An unknown voice sound near to me. Cruel and with a special accent. It is not European, maybe from East.

From shoulders down I am able recognize sitting human like creature directly against me on the broken altar. A man, the right foot loosely sloping toward the ground, the left crest, the foot resting on the edge of the altar. He hugs his knees with his palms, his fingers intertwined with long black claws. The legs from the knees down shine slightly, I can‘t tell whether they are artificial limbs or special footwear. In the dim light of the candle, his apparel attract me. White battle kimono with a picture of demon from children's book on the right sleeve. The left shoulder is exposed with the same scary tattoo from the shoulder to wrist.

,,Have you lost speech, hunter?"

The stream of cold and sharp wind pulls my hood and hat.

,,I-I did it ..." I finally breathe. Full amazement and impression. I don‘t believe it. I really did it. "Hunter of honor...ya are really here."

I can‘t really find the right words to express my growing enthusiasm and joy. I am amused by the demon. I can hear his laughter.

,,Yes, I am. I have to say, you have courage. Many of your kind have been trying to wake me out of my sleep, you are the first to really call me. Congratulations."

Excitement circulates in my veins, and I‘m smiling like a child. Just the very moment that I was able to invoke the demon, and I was the first ... in history, who woke up _him_.

,,O-Oh, thank ya! I-I just...I'm so glad I can finally meet ya-"

,,Dexterity and shyness are obviously your weaknesses. What is your name, hunter?"

,,McCree ... Jesse McCree."

,,So, Jesse McCree. Before we come to the actual conclusion of the contract, I want to ask you a few questions about the contract."

,,I-I have countless questions about ya and everythin‘ about the demons and your world. I don‘t even know where to start..."

,,Let me finish my question. If the contract is closed, you can ask how many questions you want, and I will answer them, but first let me."

I swallow hard and put my dagger down. I'm tense. The tone of his voice is so reassuring. It gives me a warm feeling. All the doubts are gone.

,,Hearing and then fulfilling my desires and dreams ... that‘s what you offer me for my services. What do you mean by that?"

_Damn ... I didn‘t think so. This is what my grandfather said to me to use. Like it was yesterday. When he read me his  knowledge and studies instead of a fairy tale. And I loved every word._

_"Demons also have unconscious desires. They aren‘t different from us. They have their dreams, their desires, but only mortals are able to fulfill them. Do you want to call demon to your services? Offer them the fulfillment of their most secret dreams. Offer them the fulfillment of their most blissful memories of when they were like you. Ordinary mortal.“_

,,When ya were ... human, ya had some secret wishes and dreams ... if ya sign a contract with me ... I will try to fulfill them all."

It‘s possible that I didn‘t get it through my offer. He‘s too quiet for too long. He moves his legs forward and backward. I still can‘t see his face. I'm as curious as this demon can look like. He remained at least a bit of humanity, at least in terms of appearance.

,,Even if  I will require a living human to fulfill my most secret desires? Best to whom do I sign the contract?"

He leans nearer, and in the candlelight he reveals a wide smile with protruding fangs. It looks..dangerouns. He also has a beard around his lower jaw and around his mouth. _Damn_. _Show me the rest of your face and I'm done here._ I can‘t find many reasonable reasons for using a living person, but one thing comes up. Really pervert, quite a real idea. I say with a smile.

,,To fulfill your wishes you need and want my body...if you mean what I mean...I have no problem with it. My body will be yours."

I have no reason to hide anything. If he really longs for a moment of joy and excitement...hell, that's probably the best thing I could ever do. Demon hungry for sex...we can fuck just after the contract is written. I hope that the grandfather is not moving in his grave.

After a long silence he rises sharply from the altar. Finally, I have the privilege of seeing his face. Face with sharp attractive features with tattoos over both eyebrows and under the eyes. Decent and yet charming. His brilliant white eyes are exalted. Black hair, tied with a gray long ribbon to a high ponytail. There are two small horns on his forehead, as is the case with most demons.


	3. Ordo

_Demons lose their colorful eyes during the loss of humanity and remain only white. And, according to the pain they suffer, horns are created. In the grove, I'm totally lost. I don‘t care what he's goin‘ to do with me. I want it._

,,In our world, I have several names, but I am known as _Ushinatta Sōzokujin_ or Hunter of Honor. In the human world, I used to have a name...Hanzo from the Shimada clan. It is up to you to what name you address me."

He kneels in front of me, and he places a bow next to him and grabs my dagger with a bloody tip.

,,Hanzo Shimada ... sounds like an Asian name." I’m watching his every move. Now I have a better chance of seeing him. _Hanzo, his name is just plain tingling on my tongue. This is goin‘ to be very bad if I stop controllin‘ myself._

,,Japan, if I'm to be accurate. Village Hanamura, I was born there. If it has not been compared to the ground, it still stands on the hill."

He puts the dagger on his palm. He moves with a quick motion and leaves the blood on the parchment to the place with his signature. His blood is not like my own. It's far more dark. Almost black.

**"I promise to do any of your orders and fulfill any of your wishes in exchange for my wishes, with the use of only you. Let our covenant be closed."**

He gives me his bleeding left palm. The last step, shake hands, then our contract will be complete. I swallow hard, I give him my trembling left hand. Injuries stopped bleeding for a moment, but it was burning unpleasantly. Our palms collide and we both press together. It‘s painful. Maybe it just seems to me, but it's like his blood mixes with mine. I can‘t move. There is no way back. Parchment is suddenly wrapped around our wrists, torn in half, and on each of us creates a wrist bracelet. The paw vanish, while the burning pain travels through my body.

**"The treaty is confirmed and valid since this night."**

I look at the bracelet confused. It's not made of paper. It's heavy, an alloy of unknown metal. There is no way to take it off. Well, I don‘t really want to. I look back at my new companion. I still can‘t find the courage to say anything. I'm just looking dreamy and thinking what we're going to do it today.

 ,,The eclipse is over. Just in time. Take all your stuff. We have to go.“ He says cold and moves up. He hold his bow firmly in his hand and looks around. Only a dark forest full of unknown is around us. Without questions, I take everything in my bag and preparing a crossbow. The darkness hugs me again. I don‘t see on step, but I feel his presence. He‘s near to me. I feel ... safe. Nothing can hurt me. Suddenly I hear the voices. Unknown voices that come close to us from all sides. I see the burning torch. They are close.

,,Get us out of here!"

,,How far is your hiding place?"

,,Two miles behind the forest is a village.  At the end is a small lonely house with stables. This is my home." He grabs my wrists and push my forehead to his. I see the way from the altar to my house. As a map, it flies in front of my eyes. Voices are getting closer and closer. Panic takes hold of me. If they find us here, I'll be labeled as possessed and then burned if I don‘t kill them, but...

,,Do not move. Give up yourself to me for now. I'll get us out of here."

I can not object to anything. Suddenly I'm in his cold arms, I push my crossbow and bag on my chest. I gasps, but we don‘t have time. Voices are around us. I’m trying not to twist and make any sounds. Hanzo is waiting. Waiting for the right moment. I'm slightly shaken in my arms. At that moment he jumps into the trees and easily jumps from branch to branch with me in his arms at an incredible speed. _Just in time_. An enraged mob with torches runs round the altar.

I can hear their anger and loud shouting among themselves. _Enraged crowd. Probably some spy. Rumors spread fast, at least they didn‘t find us. In his arms I feel safe, but I'm so tired_. The ritually exhausted me. My eyes are closing. I stop to perceive the surroundings and let myself swallow into the realm of dreams.


	4. Osculum

I wake up in bed. It‘s late in the morning. Half of my body is naked. I feel weak, but content. I look around a small room and I'm not surprised. My room is tidy, my clothes folded on the bedside table and the door are open.

,,H-Hanzo?"

I whist quietly, and I hope it wasn‘t just a beautiful dream of fulfilled desire. I shudder. I close my eyes and lie back in the pillows. I'm trying to remember that night. I remember beautiful demon with a bow and accent...Hanamura...the village he comes from...Shimada, his original name...

,,Shimada...Hanzo..."

,,So you are finally awake."

I rise quickly. Next to the bed on the cold ground is the same demon, with whom I wrote a contract previous night. In a bright white kimono with an exposed shoulder along with a tattoo. He sits on his knees, in an upright position. He is not moving at all. I might overlook him in this dark.

,,H-Hey...there. Good morning. Are ya waitin‘ for me for a long time?" My surprised expression makes him so amused that he smiles slightly. Even a light and gentle smile wakes up in my long-locked emotions and lighted up my heart...something is wrong with me.

,,It's all right Jesse McCree. No, my time is mostly up to you. Give yourself all the rest you need. No one has suspected you from your village. Those are stupid villagers."

He gets up from the ground and moves to my bed. He sits down on the edge of my bed and let his bright white eyes still on me. His hands are hidden in his lap. I have a chance to explore his tattoos closer. It‘s amazing, just like him.

,,Call me Jesse, please. Y-Ya were in the village? Between them?! Alone?!"

,,Of course I was. No one noticed me, so be calm. I'm not a beginner, Jesse."

_So, it's real_. He's right next to me. Sitting beside me and looking at me. I want to touch him, but I'm afraid. _What if he refuses? I am his master, he can‘t refuse my request._ I can see the sun shining behind the window. I want to go out but I can‘t take him with me. I sit down slowly. I have my hands in my lap.

,,Are you worried about something?"

,,I just ..." I breathe, ,,thank ya for gettin‘ me out of the woods. Without ya, I would be dead on that spot."

,,That was your order. Your wish to get home without witnesses and without hurting anyone."

,,So ya fulfilled my wish...what do ya want?"

,,Excuse me?" He winks at me twice and stares at me. I smile at him and slowly grab his hand.

,,Like I said. I am askin‘ ya what do ya want? Ya have fulfilled my command, now is time for your reward. This is how I want it to work. You will fulfill my command, then I will fulfill your wishes. As it is written in the contract. Tell me, what‘s your wish?"

I look at our bracelets. Gray thin bracelets, indestructible, maybe. Should I try it? _No, I won‘t do it. I don‘t want to do it. These bracelets are not only our contract, but the result of my longstanding research and my success. He is mine and I am his._

Not a sign of resistance, just the opposite. He smiles. He takes my hand. It's cold. I feel him closer and closer. My heart is pounding with excitement, and the most lousy thoughts are reflecting in my mind.

,,Kiss me."

_Oh my Go-Lucifer...this is more than a dream. More than fulfilled dream_. I don‘t hesitate. I kiss his lips and close my eyes. I want to enjoy this moment. His lips are cold. Almost stationary. I'm afraid to take another step. I almost don‘t know how. I hold my head in the same position for the slightest movement as I don‘t even think. I am out of air in my lungs. I slowly break that gentle touch of our lips and I breathe. I notice that Hanzo's eyes are closed all the time. Maybe it's the same for him as for me. I hear his breathing.

,,T-That's all? I-I mean, if it's all-" He stops me at the right moment.

,,For this moment yes. What is going to happen next is just for you. So...how do you feel?"

,,Beg your pardon?" I don‘t understand the reason for his question. I look at him confused. Before I can answer, I hear sound of strong pounding on the door.

Panic takes hold of me _. If I don‘t open up, they'll look for me later, maybe they suspect me of yesterday's ritual, but if I open, they‘ll find out that I have a demon...what now?_ The wound on my palm is still deep and painful. I look around the room and try to find a place to hide my new partner from the demonic world. _They can't find him here. They can't I have to hide him. Where to hide him?!_


	5. Praetereo

The door are shaking under pressure, Hanzo doesn‘t hesitate any longer and takes the situation into his own hands...or should I say claws? Without words, he takes from me the rest of my clothes, pulls me back and overthrows blanket over his back.

,,W-What are ya doin‘?! You have to hide! We must-" I'm gently silenced. He holds his finger on my mouth and pulls his ribbon from his hair with his other hand. He doesn‘t say anything. He knows what he's doing. Beautiful black long hair falls on his shoulders, just like golden rain. I notice that his skin color, tattoos and eyes are ... changing. It changes from demonic look on...human. Tattoos are now a blue illustration of dragons, skin is normal, eyes are brown...beautiful brown. Claws and horns are gone. _He...looks like a human being. A beautiful man of Asian descent...this is not possible._

He's seated on me, and all his clothes are...gone. We're both naked, but I trust him. He lies on me, with a blanket on his back. I'm covered with his body and blanket. I still panic that door can be open at any moment.

,,Lets play on the love scene. Just relax, enjoy and...everything will be fine. I will fulfill your request, and at that very moment you will fulfill my own." He falls on my mouth, and in a warm embrace we kiss…inexperienced and confused. I don‘t know anything about kissing, but...I am swallowing by him. The door opens up. Now I understand his plan, pretending to have a love scene in the morning, and not to be a suspect at all.

,,Jesse! Sorry for the door, but an enraged crowd- _oh_..." I know the voice, but my hands are in the velvet black hair of my beautiful demon in human form and my mouth is busy. ,,Shit man, where did ya find her? Ya never said ya had a lover before." The voice is closer, at the door, but not going any further. Hanzo suddenly slows down until he stops completely. He looks at me with his beautiful brown eyes and gives me a command to dump that person.

,,I hope it's somethin‘ very important that ya have to break the door and disturb me and mine..." I touch his face. It's warm and gentle, almost like a dream. Hanzo smiles at me. "…beautiful company durin‘ our…moment."

,,Y-Yeah, I was really worried about ya man. Really, yesterday somebody tried _a forbidden ritual of summonin‘_ , but they have no evidence or witnesses, just a bunch of rumors and ya were not found yesterday, so I- " I see how rude he is to not turn around, common sense is probably an unknown concept for him. Next to that, Hanzo, breathtaking Hanzo…he thinks Hanzo is a beautiful girl. The only thing he can see is his long black hair over the blanket. I have that gorgeous look at his gifted body. I have the opportunity to touch him everywhere. Immediately I seize my only and maybe the last chance.

I touch his hips and slowly, tentatively I move up. I feel his body shaking under my touches. I can see his biting his bottom lip, like the suppression of possible loud speeches. He doesn‘t move. He obviously enjoys every touch I’m doing. The blood boils in me, my mind is focused only on his charms, but I must quickly get rid of the enemy.

 ,,I've been here all night, I have a witness. Go to reassure them. It's impossible for someone to do that ritual. Yesterday evenin‘ wasn‘t saturated with enough magic, so it's all a bunch of nonsense."

Hanzo just shakes his head with a wide smile on his face.

,, _You liar. That's how are you lying to your own kind? You humans are a strange creature. Do not stop_....“ His voice sounds in my head and it's like a bird singing in the morning.

,,I think that the locals don‘t know what to do, so they just have fun…with that crap. The attempted occupation or other forbidden ritual has not been here for more than 30 years. Besides, ya're the only one who's a bit confident in the concentration of magic, so.. "

,,Can ya get out of here?!"

,,Yeah-Yeah, I'm going. I hope ya introdu-"

,, _Wasureru!“_


	6. Imperium

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is full NSFW...you can skip it, if you want

My friend suddenly disappears behind the door and close them. I don‘t think about if they are functional anymore or not...I just want one...him. Right here, right now.

I take a deep breath. In the air I feel a strong concentration of dark magic. It isn‘t intended for me. Soon it dissipate and I recall it.

,,W-What was it?"

,,Well, even if that wasn‘t your wish, I don‘t want your thoughts going anywhere." He touched my burning faces. The touch is gentle and his smile is warm.

,,Ya ... took his memories, right? Y-ya can actually do this?" Every minute I am surprised by new skills and new knowledges. I have to write it all up, but now I'm excited and I don‘t know what to do.

,,And much more. But first you have to...leave it to me, for now..." His tattoos change, his skin darkens, brown eyes disappear, and claws run into my ribs. Within a fraction of a second, he‘s in his original form. I am more excited by his ability, that only way to bring me back is…his cold touch on my hardened cock. I breath enthusiastically and keep looking into my eyes. _Why and how?_

_Stop it! You are distracting me by you thoughts._

,,He-he, sorry, but ya are distractin‘ me here! But-gha!" His claws rush into my skin and instill in me a series of special feelings. Trembling with excitement and fear at the same time. I don‘t know what to do. I still can‘t realize that the beautiful demon is sitting astride me keeps my slow-curing cock, and slow, agonizing moves bring me into a state of gentle excitement while his claws leaves red marks on my chest, belly, throat...while I'm in a trance.

,,For this moment, for this day, give up yourself to me and let it go in my away. Will you allow it?" His voice is so seductive. Quiet and still warm. The movement of his hand is accelerating. My heartbeat too. I breathe deeply. I'm trying to concentrate on him, but... _I'm helpless._

,,It's a _double promise_. I will do whatever I want with your body, but I will fulfill all your wishes that you have in your…dirty mind. All in one. All the lustful desires and ideas that have been accompanying you since the last night."

,,I-I do not know what to say-ha!" His thumb strokes my tip. _I am so helpless. Precum is already dropping. Why am I so weak?_

,,Just answer me. Your thoughts are literally _hungry_ after a moment of excitement, but I need your word. So, how do you decide?" His fangs are shining in his smile and our lips are so close. I feel his breath. His cold, sharp breath in me awakens some fury ...

,,I'll do it. If ya don‘t keep a promise, I'll get ya back to the underworld..." His lips are so close. I want to move my head and take another kiss, but I can‘t move.

,,Allright then. Let's enjoy ourselves together..." My hands are firmly attached to the wall above my head. It’s some kind of magic…black magic. Under the pressure of Hanzo's movements, the precum escapes from my tip and my cock is fully hard.

,,Hey! This can not-“ I'm screaming, but it's all I can do.

,,You gave me your permission! This is my time and I will take whatever I want!" He moves from me and focuses on my hardened manhood, which he still has in his guts. His movement stopped, but the pressure is more intense. Claws digging into my thighs. I sigh and try to calm down. Hanzo's smile is wide, almost blinding. He has completely power over me. _What have I said again? I don‘t know what-_ He takes my hips sharply and puts my legs on my shoulders. He isn’t waiting for anything, he's doing what he wants. My fear grow. If I let him go, he will hurt me.

"No! Y-Ya can‘t just...without preparation! I-I'm not a masochist!" I shout and my voice shakes. _What if my words won‘t stop him? I don‘t want my first time to be a rape. Rapered by the demon ... what did I expect?_

,,Calm down. Actually ... I-I do not know what to do either. It's not my intention to hurt you anyway and ask for advice is...very embarrassing..." His smile faints and replaces his caring expression. It's magical to see him embarrassed. I feel much more at ease, though my shame knows no boundaries. I quickly try to recall anything that might be useful in our situation.

,,On my desk...a bag... there are..."

,,This bag?" Hanzo clutches my leather pouch in the gaps, with small vials and glasses of drugs and oils in it.

,,G-Give it here!" I take it out of his claws and take a small ampoule with a yellow-green translucent fluid. ,,This should...stimulate me...I think..." It‘s a herbal extract that stimulates the body and gradually reduces the pain, perhaps it‘s the right one. Hanzo takes the ampoule without words and pours the liquid into his palm. Again, I take a deep breath and wait. I try to turn my eyes away, but he requires me to look at him. He wants to see my reactions. Every little move.

,,Put…y-your fingers in me…slowly! One by one. H-Help me…o-open up for ya…“ _That's so humiliating..._

_,,I-It’s not. T-Trust me, it really helps me. Thank you for your advise.“_ Again, his voice in my head. I feel some uncertainty in his voice. _Calm down…_

His thin finger penetrates me slowly. _I'll be good._ It's a strange feeling. The smell of oil slowly stimulates me. His finger moves in and out. I breathe deeply and sighed silently. I feel better, it’s not painfull at all. I feel that pleasure. _Keep going._ It's a signal to him. Two fingers penetrate me at the same time. I scream indistinctly. My body is tense and the pressure inside me is growing. Hanzo's expression is neutral, while I‘m cling to a combination of pain and pleasure intoxicated stimulating solution.

Agony is completely gone, and a wave of indescribable pleasure buzzes me. The movements of his fingers are fast and wild. I just want it. I don‘t want him to stop. And he does it. He stopes. He leaves my legs wide apart, my body in a fire, and my pleading expression on the verge of despair.

,,D-Don‘t stop...please…"

,,You are so desperate...and lost. Do you need me to finish your satisfaction?" He slowly leaned over to me and, with the bared fangs, showed me his dominion over me. I swallow and carefully nod. I look deep into his eyes and feel his hard cock slowly penetrate me. He isn‘t let me interrupt our eye contact. I sigh in loud voice and try not to lose control of breathing. He‘s completely inside me. I am shaking. Every my breath is followed by groaning. Hanzo doesn‘t expect my consent to move. He starts with slow, tortuous movements inside and out, with each stroke, he‘s gradually increasing his vigor. Every pressure in me is passing through a pressure wave that robes me of my common sense.

,,So tight, so soft. You belong to me. You belong to me and only me. Say it! Tell who you belong to!" He shouts at me. I can’t say anything else. I have to agree with him. _I really do…_

,,I-I belong to ya only!" My orgasm reaches the top and I climax on my stomach and chest. My cum is sticky and hot, but I am totally out of mind. He reachs for my chest by his fingers and touch my sticky liquid mixed with sweat. Hanzo stops his movements and he slowly put his fingers into his mouth.

,,How predictable. Such an unsophisticated taste...." He smiled and he starts to move at wild speed. He’s literally fucking my brain from my head and it’s…amazing. With ultimate impulse, he push into me, followed by a furious tinge, cumming deep inside me, and my body absorbs a wave of heat and indescribable joyful ecstasy. Without an effort to respond to any stimulus, I exhausted fall into a heavy sleep.

,,You did well, Jesse...thank you..."


	7. Disputatio

I wake up in the dark, flame of the candles divides my space from utter darkness. Beyond the windows may be dark. My senses are inaccurate. I sit and feel cramps all over my body. The room is poor about my new companion... cold and quiet. The only cure that can only help me with is a cold bath.

_Of course, with the accompaniment of the moon it will have beneficial effects. I do not feel him ...I wait until the moon comes out._

In vain I try to remember the events a few hours ago. My thoughts are trapped in dense fog, and more effort to distract the damn mist brings me pain not only to the head, but also to the whole body.

After minutes of trying, I'm finally able to move my body to the lake just behind the sacred oak. I take the last clean cloth and bag with the rest of the ampoules. The outdoor temperature is so low that the clouds of my breath can be seen. Frost slowly envelops my body with unpleasant convulsions. Just a few painful steps. The lake is bordered by several mighty menhirs, among which there are regular distances that make up high grass and flowers. Entry into the lake is only possible from one place that is not overgrown with flowers and grass. It consists of two menhirs tipped to each other, forming a gate. Some of them carry the remains of Druid's writing and drawings. I touch the menhir by my right palm and take a deep breath.

,,Give me strength and heal my injuries. I ask you politely."

In front of the enter, I take all off my clothes, I let the dress in the grass and step with my right leg inside the circle. The warmth welcomes me and embraces my body. The Druid's power is felt from every menhir. I touches the clear surface with fingertip. The wind is lightly resting in the bells that opens my entrance into the cold healing water.

I immerse my entire body into cold water that embraces me warmly. On bruises and fresh wounds cold water is more like salt than a medicine, but that's my punishment. I take a deep breath and try to free my muscles from all the pain and tension. I take a breath and completely dive into the water. I sit underwater for a few seconds, and rise again to the surface. My body has already adapted to a low temperature and now accepts it as a beneficial and healing ointment for all my injuries. And not just surface. My pulse returns to normal and I finally feel relieved. I feel the wind trying to break through the menhirs, but the water protects me. Just as I protect this sacred place.

_Maybe it was all a bad idea. Maybe I'm all…no! I did it in the name of research, and ... because of my curse. Who other than the demon could understand me. It does not matter to our feelings. Hungry only after what made them once happy..but why was it...so different? Why did I feel naturally wanted and ... happy? I have to calm down, otherwise he will use it and ..._

,,I do not bear such anguish against mortals that my only goal is to devour them. That is why I am what I am ..."

_That voice!_ My heart is thundering, but I’m not moving. I'm safe here. The lake protects me from ...him. I look up and see the silhouette of that demon, with whom I have a written contract. I'm afraid, but also... I'm happy to see him.

,,Don‘t hide. Show yourself to me..." I breathe the steam and watch every movement. He is without his weapon. His eyes shine, but I can seein them...fear? Hanzo stands near the border, but he can‘t cross it. He is fully aware that if he enters a restricted area where he is not welcome, he will suffer by painful punishment. I sit silently in the now warming water, the surface pain is gone, the inner ... persists.

,,Where have you been?" I begin immediately without shyness. He wasn‘t in the house. He was not near the house. I did not feel him. The bracelet has become something more than a reminder of our contract.

,,After all of that I... I did not know what to do. I had to found a place to think."

,,In other words, you panicked and run away. As I could expect from the demon..." My words are strong, but he’s still standing without any single move.

,,So tell what reaction you expected from the demon, whose only experience of previous life was holding mother's hand? What are your experiences? I'd like to hear your story, but..." He looks around. Druid‘s energy apparently doesn‘t do well for his demonic senses. His self-confidence is distorted, his senses are disturbed. My senses, on the contrary, are sharpened. Our connection is more than just a seal on our wrists. Our senses are interconnected. I can feel his self-assurance on the brink, he is not very well. I raise my hand, on whose wrist I have the curse or the blessed covenant.

,,This is... more than proof of our treaty. I feel it. I feel ... your feelings, your fear, your-"

,,Yes!" He interrupts me and takes a deep breath. "Our senses are connected. As long as the treaty is valid, the existence of each other holds us alive. What I feel, you feel. What hurts me will injure you. When you are happy...I am too...but, you are not. And this place is not pleasant for demons. Druids are kind of hunters for us, but they use the magic of the forest for their hunts, which is far more efficient.“

_Well well well! New note to my book. Maybe I could use his sorrow...in fact, mine too...and learn much more information I need to complete my dream. It would be a much better opportunity to get closer to him. To know him, to know his story._

,,Okay!" I raise with optimism, which Hanzo don‘t expect. "It's time to leave. You will share your story with my at home. Give me a moment..." I  expose my regenerated body to a cool wind and I quickly dry myselft with towel and dress. Hanzo quietly waits beyond the border. _He’s not doin‘ well, I feel it_. ,,Done! Come on! I need to warm up quickly." I give him a smile that he doens’t share with me. Instead, he lowers his head and folowes me with slow pace.

_He‘s like my shadow. Without words, just behind me._

Upon return, I make a fire in the fireplace, close the windows and doors, pull the curtain and sit on the bed. Hanzo stands by the fireplace, and his eyes face the rising flames.

_It really frustrates me. I don‘t know what he has done so bad that he looks so hurt. Or maybe he did, and I didn‘t realize it._

,,Come on! Don‘t worry. Come here, sit down to me and throw away that devastated expression." I give him up and take my notebook and pen with ink.

,,Do you think that is a good idea?" His voice shakes with me, but I keep calm and smile.

,,Sit down and tell me what troubles ya. We'll solve it together. I’m not goin‘ to say anythin‘, it will be your monologue. "

My demon companion sigh and sit on the edge of the bed.

,,You look and feel as if nothing has happened...but I know you just hide your feelings. I feel them. I feel your fear of me. Since that...night...you have the resentment and humiliation in your heart that I have exposed to you. But you have to believe that it wasn‘t my intention. It was part of the deal, but...I did not think it would be like this. I understand your feelings, but they hurt me. Likewise, the flame of hatred is still glowing within you...you are afraid of me, so I am afraid of you..."

His words direct a hole in my chest. There is only one way to reverse everything. From the nightstand I take a box of matches and a cigar.

,,Ya know..." I say with cigar between my teeth, ,,the truth is, this is all too soon for me. For my lifestyle is this all like a lightning strike. To be honest with ya, I've been waitin‘ for ya to meetin‘ with ya for over 20 years, and in a few hours ya've been able to accomplish what I wanted for all my life. It's not your fault, but all mine. I thought I was ready, but I preserved myself as a total child, and it hurt ya even more."

I light a cigar and put my head in his lap. My action is overwhelmed, but my words give him a smile on his lips. He doesno‘t say anything. But the smile is magical. I slowly enjoy both the cigar flavor and his gorgeous look. I can feel his thin fingers with sharp claws moving in my hair slowly and carefully. He plays gently with my hair like fresh grass and I almost let myself linger directly to sweet sleep.

,,I'm sorry, my demonic partner. I would like to repair our misunderstandin‘. Will you let me?" I breathe in a dense smoke and his look is hidden for a moment. His bright eyes, however, can not hide behind thick smoke. As soon as the smoke dissolves, his white smile will dazzle me along with the protruding fangs that could be used without the slightest resistance as a deadly weapon.

I'm really dazzled by his terrifying beauty, and I almost forgot about the shrinking cigar in my hand. I lift my hand and try to touch his face. Before, however, Hanzo graps my hand and kisses its back. My body is excited and fully of warm feeling of joy.

,,Your words are sincere, my human partner. Allright then. This evening belongs only to you. What are your plans if I can ask?"

,,Very simple. I would really like to know your story. The story of when ya were human and the story after ya‘ve became a demon. I want to know ya and your race. This is my life mission. To record what others are not able to do. I want to hear your story and keep it."

,,As you wish. I'll start with the story of how the unfortunate heir has become a puppet in the hands of the demons, and then becomes one of them. It's not a funny story and I will never repeat it again, so listen carefully..."

I release all my senses and focus all my attention on his thin lips and the smoke that creates the mysterious atmosphere and slowly drives me into the world thousands of years ago when his life was as important as my own, but his worth was incalculable.


	8. Regno

Long ago ... there was a clan in the far east more than a thousand years ago. A clan so important to the history of world that its extinction caused more than a shock to the whole of the East. In the east of the world, the land of the rising sun, it was named; _ni_ , means sun, _hon_ , means origin and _koku_ , that means land. My clan has built the darkest foundations in the most beautiful and purest country in the world.

Every generation, my clan formed and educated assassins, rental killers who had destroyed their enemies and formed a closed society that dominated part of the eastern lands. The Shimada clan was one of the most respected families of its time. Respect was built through its fierce reputation and cruelty it spread through fallen enemies. Clan was at the forefront of all decisions that influenced both the country and the outside world. The Shimada clan home was Hanamura, which means a village of flowers. The beautiful village on the hill sits with cherry trees, the pink bloom were falling every day, forming the illusion of pink clouds that in its beauty concealed the hideous place of the killers who day by day cleaned the world of at least one of their enemies.

After loosing my humanity I realized that every single piece of cherry blossom was one life that was destroyed, the blood of which my clan carried on our hands. Instead of the blood of our enemies, the paths were made of fallen pink blooms and petals. Every single one ... for the life of person. Terror and horror were hidden in beauty and innocence. Resistance and perversion in something so graceful. It sounds ironic, but with this purpose our ancestors built it. They built their position on the fear, corruption and horror they spread around the world. And they kept their respect. All this was inherited. Every succeeding generation was worse and worse.

The sign became rulers in the beginning were dragons. Dragon of the northern wind and the dragon of southern wind. As an oath of faithfulness and authority, only the sacred blood is sacrificed in our veins, each new member who has reached the age of majority has been tattooed, after which the bearer has been blessed by the power of the dragons, which only my clan has been able to fully dominate and develop. The tattoo process lasted several days and nights, and all the pure-blooded descendantsexperienced severe agony. Everything was absolutely necessary to control the power of the dragons. The Shimada clan worshiped the dragons from the very beginning, and then they gave us strength.

I was born as the first son of a family head. Sojiro Shimada was my father and led our clan along with a series of elders. A few years later, my mother, Haruka, gave birth to another child, son and my brother. He got name Genji, and he was the purest creature in the world. He was pure and innocent, like any child, but he was...different. From our father he earned the nickname _Sparrow_. He had a clear path, but he decided to go his own. He underwent all the training, all the lessons ... and, as a reward for his hard work, he chose to drown himself in forbidden pleasures, which he was given through the luxury, wealth and name of the family. He was not a bad family member, but his mind was corrupt. At the age of adulthood and receiving the tattoo, he completely alienated and lived his own life full of absurd pleasures and short-lived euphoria. His shameful reputation overcame all our darkest thoughts. He enjoyed the vices as he pleased and was denied anything. His father held a protective hand above him. The council of the elders was in one fire at every action my brother did. But he was covered.

The worst what he was… when he was sent to the Nepal monastery for re-enactment ... his soul was already too corrupt by the vices. He returned with one of the main monks as a mentor ... it was clear from the very beginning that he was not a teacher or a mentor...disgusting perversion. That's what the elders looked at. I knew my brother too well. I realized he had slammed the last nail into his coffin. I tried to talk to him when he was ... still safe. But it was too late.

As long as his father was the head of the family, Genji had an open path. That's why the council came up with a nasty act...my father died mysteriously after a few months and I, as the firstborn, was seated in the forefront as his successor. I was ... so confused and deeply hit by my father's sudden death that before I could recapture ... a ceremony was organized and I became the head of the family. They didn‘t give me a day to make up with such a profound loss.

Everything...was so fast, so sudden and I ... I was not ready. Immediately after the ceremony, I was entrusted with a task; to make sure my brother returns to his place. I tried to persuade him again. It took me days before I gave up my efforts ... I was weak. The Council of Elders gave a clear verdict, change, or death. Genji was not going to change. He refused his family, his blood. He refused me and all my respect for him, and therefore I had to come to the worst act in my life. I was blinded. Drunken of power and control forced me to draw a weapon against my younger brother. With my own hands I committed a fratricide.

I could not bear my own shame and guilt. I defiled my hands with the blood of my brother, which I had never been able to wash away. I could not live with a feeling of guilt. I carried my brother's broken body under the blooming cherry to the graves of our parents, expressed my deepest apology and...

I do not remember how or where ... I only know that I lost all my humanity at the moment when my brother's soul left his body. I hope he is now in a better place surrounded by people who loves and protects him...not like me. I failed. In eyes of the family, but above all in the eyes of my little brother who looked at me. Whatever happened, he was on my side, but I didn’t in his. When he needed me most, I turned my back to him.

This is the way I walk, and I deserved such a fate. No death, no end of suffering. I do not deserve to sleep in peace. Only the endless wandering around the world and beyond...looking for a place I've long ago lost.

My only meaning in this world is ... redemption. I'm looking for it and one day ... I'll probably get it. It does not matter if it will be tomorrow, after year, after century, after millennium...I do not longer suffer. I have to live with myself in peace, otherwise my own mind will bring me into total destruction...

I will do everything in order to achieve redemption. That's my only goal. How many contracts will I have to sign? It does not matter. It only depends on...

You look terrified. Is that for me? Do you feel some regret? No. Forget it. I do not deserve your pitty. Hide it for a person who will mean something to you. I'm not worthy of anything that has anything to do with person. I am a demon and I will stay like it forever.


	9. Illustratio

,,Wow, that was...breathtakin‘..." That are my first words after hearing this wonderfully frightening story that I will probably think of for the rest of my life. I take a deep breath and rise from his lap. I have only a cigar starter in my fingers. I slowly lift myself up and move to a fireplace that is still  cracking comfortably. I take a small tin cup and take my herbal tea into it. ,,Here, try this. It's a little that I can offer ya right now, but-" I handed him a hot tin mug and looked at my pen and my notepad, and a stack of parchments. Hanzo takes a mug of herbal water and sucks the aroma. His lips finally turn to smile.

,,Pleasant smell. What is it? I feel chamomile, nettle, honey, mint ... is that right?" Again, I am not surprised at his findings.

,,Exactly. Ya demons have truly graceful qualities and senses." I flirt with him to get something more from him.

,,Naturally. All my senses are above average than yours or other mortals. Same as my physical fitness and psychological resilience. Among other things..." He takes a sip and enthusiastically sighs. ,,Are you looking at me with some hope that you will learn more about demons as such?"

_Do I have any chance to resist him? He can see right to my stomach and still I want more._

,,Yes..." I sit on the other side of the bed and put my hands in my lap. ,,Could I ask ya for that? I want to know about your kind so much that there is somethin‘ left in this world ... "

,,Well then, it's not so hard to understand, the first of all is..." He looks at me. He smiles and grabs the mug in both hands. ,,You do not have to hide your tireless interest, Jesse. You do not have to hide yourself. Do it and write down all your knowledge. Your friends will certainly appreciate it with all their heart. Not just your effort, but above all the price you were willing to pay for such expensive information."

_He is good ... maybe too good. Maybe I shouldn‘t  hurry up and-_

_,,I am just teasing you, Jesse. I am sorry. My humor has reached its bottom after these centuries, so please excuse my stupid jokes."_

_I forgot. He can read my thoughts. Can I read his?_

_,,Maybe? Carefully with that ink..."_

Damn!

,,Shush, you are cute when you try to hide your emotions. However...do you have any specific point or parts that you want to give priority? Tell me."

_Amazing! Now is my moment. Where I have my notes? Yes Yes. Here I have it!_

"I-I would like to start from the very beginnin‘. H-How do you divide? Do you divide to some group...? Surely there are more ... species? You know what I mean? Like we human...and...so..."

,,Oh, so you've heard about US, have you? It does not surprise me. A demonologist with such a deep magical potential ... you are indeed an interesting specimen..."

_Magic potential? Writing it down..._

,,Demons can be divided into two main groups – **diurnal** and **nocturnal**. Differences are that each group has its own rules not only in the hierarchy. One example for all; everything depends on when the demons are active and when they can be summoned, whether at all...I will explain later. The rule is that you can not summon a nocturnal demon during the day, or even contact him or see him hunt."

_Diurnal and nocturnal demons. Hierarchy...rules..._

,,For example, me...Hunter of Honor, in Japanese culture I bear the name Ushinatta Sōzokujin, which means in your speech Lost heir...I'm a nocturnal demon. That's why you could call me at night. The _Bloody moon_ was truly an impressive move for my calling. A more ideal time has never happened."

_Hanzo ... nocturnal demon ... ushi-na-tta so-zo-ku-jin..._

,,Our next hierarchical division follows like this- **waiting** , **sleeping** and **starving**. This is how a mortal can contact the demon to conclude the contract. The **waiting** demon is the one who walks around this world and lives like normal mortal... you can find them through various chanting or writing contracts...these are some pre-contracts that make sure that demon will meets with you or gives you exact information about their location. A **sleeping** demon waits for a mortal offer. The term "sleep" is not meant to actually sleep as you and other mortals. It is means stay in the demon world and wait. For your world the demon is sleeping. They do not move around you. Mortals can call them through magical forms that will clearly address them and offer them...adequate counter-service. **Hungry** demon, dangerous species. These are the lost souls that are wandering my world and looking for a suitable mortal to absorb their soul and replace it with their own. You call it a _possession_. To your misfortune, you all are filled with dirty desires that have no end, and you are looking for more and more ways to improve your already disgusting life ... or you are so empty and unlucky that you are seeking for help ... and you are choosing **hungry**. Their goal is to get here you, not your desires. Yet you have not learned from previous mistakes and you are attracting them more and more. Only silly wishes, disgusting desires and a weak person are enough for the job."

_Waiting, sleeping, hungry..._

,,Allow me a question..." I see how he sip drink again. ,,How dangerous are the **waiting** demons and **sleeping** demons?" After my question he laugh at me.

,,Do not be sentimental, Jesse. We demons are dangerous to ourselves. It only depends on the mortal, how resilient are to dark magic and...our charm." He smiles. Other than before. His fangs shine on me and I swallow hard.

_All of them are dangerous. It's so ... charming._

,,So ya are ... **nocturnal** demon, **sleeping** ... dangerous ...one"

,,You look dizzy Jesse. Did you run out of your ink?"

"If it was only ink." Under my shirt is the unbreakable heat of desire. My heart wants to jump out of my chest. I have drawn strength into the spring, but now I feel as if I  am loosing it every minute. Is it ... thanks to him? _Does he steal my energy?_

,,That's absolutely true. But you have no reason to worry about. At least I hope so. There are also those demons who are precisely looking for mortals whose fear is completely devoured, and thus become a puppet in demoniac spikes. Fear is your biggest weakness, and for us...weapon. "

_Fear is their weapon._

,,On the other hand, if the mortal has a deep magical potential...it is a great rarity. The deeper the potential is, the more the mortal is resistant to dark magic. As I said, it is a great rarity. Mortals are born with magical potential and not everyone can fully develop it, or even realize that magical potential exists at all. "

,,That means the druids also have a profound potential ... and because they are perfectin‘ it and trainin‘ it...they are what they are ..."

,,Druids and Amazons are magical _vessels_ that collect magic in themselves, which then drive us out. Therefore, it is very necessary for mortals to have druid in their village or have village near to amazan’s hidding place. You look at me in astonishment. Have you never heard about our enemies? Druids or amazons? Really? That is very interesting for me."

_Enemies ... druid and amazons ... vessels._

,,You are very thorough and careful with your records. Do you still want to know more?" I'm excitedly shaking my head and my eyes are glowing.

,,Very well, there is one more thing that will be of interest to you ..." I turn to the new page of the book and put pen into ink. ,,One of the main divisions that is most crucial to the mortal is ... can I ask you-" He pulls out hand with an empty cup, which evokes a clear signal in me.

,,Sure! Immediately!" The quickest and most cautiously, I poured him another cup and hand it to him and take the same position.

,,Every demon desires something that is missing in our world. It could be divided into demons: **materialistic** , or **lusting** and **forbidden**. Do you try to guess what they are?" He smiles at me and takes a long sip. He doesn‘t give me much time, but with the information I may have ...

,,Well, my guess is that the **materialistic** demon will, in exchange for his services, require the mortal...things? For example money? **Lusting** one...that‘s ya, am I right? In exchange for your services, ya ask me to fulfill a certain wish. In your case, these are uninterrupted feelings and playfulness associated with sex. Am I right? But I do not know what **forbidden** wants... "

,,Maybe I underestimated your sense of creativity...so be it. You have estimated it quite accurately. **Materialist** demons desires for money or raw materials of incalculable value. From minerals to miraculous drugs or narcotics. It depends predominantly on the preserved memories of that demon. Whatever they had sortof it or no experiences at all in their life, they continues to search for it. **Lusting** is the same, except that exchanges are more complex and demanding than usual. That's why a lot of mortals do not want to be in contact with us. We are too ... how would you call it here ... I know, choosy. It is not easy to convince us about your qualities to fill our hidden desires. You are lucky."

_Materialistic, lusting, forbidden ... money, raw materials, drugs .... complexity, desires, wishes..._

,, **Forbidden** are the ones the mortal should not start with, unless he has nothing but his miserable life..." His words are full of cold, but on his face has a devilish smile.

,,What do ya mean?"

,,The mortal who has lost the reason to live becomes a vessel of content for demons as rare as the very life in your world."

,,Ya mean that..." I'm reaching for my chest, which immediately begins to cling to me.

,,The human soul is the only source of livelihood for **forbidden** demons. Therefore, if a **forbidden** demon is called, he will only want a soul for the exchange of his services. Reasons are different, revenge, gaining power...how perverse is the human soul to reach the peak of bliss? If the soul is filled with bliss, it becomes more than a delightful food for demon, or even a whirlwind of several orgasms. That is why the human soul is so valuable. And you do not care for your soul. And we are hungry for it..."

I get cold on my back. A drop of cold sweat drips over my face. _Is it all true? Are forbidden demons the worst? Write it down immediately._

,,But you do not have to worry about, Jesse. As you said a moment ago, I'm a **lusting** demon. You do not have to worry about your soul. However, I would not like to see if you lose it during a... unfortunate ritual, or even your body would be mutilated and you would be put to death. Your soul would then wander around this world and become so hunted for... **waiting** one. Tell me, purely hypothetically, what death is waiting for mortal who devoted their existence to the exploration of demons?"

,,As long as they don’t look as controlled by demons, so mortal is probably safe, but if we are talkin‘ about a hypothetical example, death would be considered burning on the borders. Along with whole property. Subsequently, my body would be buried in the sacred forest, and it would be covered with holy water, so that dark magic could not possess my mutilated body and use it for ... dark purposes."

,,It is really interesting what you mortals are able to do to prevent the movement of demons. And yet I'm here with you, and your life is in danger every day. Would not it be better if we used your foolish ideas and enjoyed this night of sotries? Above all ... you are in the charge. What do you think? There were so much words, let's doing something pleasing."

_So it's time to take everything I want. I hope you're ready._

_,,Try it. I can not wait for it."_


	10. Delectatio

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another NSFW chapter

I have a full head of thoughts that I need to write, but the pen with ink and parchments disappear from my hands. As soon as all my things disappear, Hanzo is so fast in my lap. It's ... something other than last.

,,Let your thoughts go ... they will come back if they like you..." He takes my faces in his hands and he touches my face. I take a deep breath.

,,Are you goin‘ back to me when I let you out of my service?"

,,If this night is unforgettable ... it is up to you."

His words are a signal of attack. I press on his lips and lay him on his back. He is caught between me and the bedsheets covered with sheep's wool. Indeed, it's a different feeling. Warm and growing. My tongue penetrates his mouth and I have complete control. I like that. Hanzo is silent moanings make my brain stop thinking and let everything control ... instincts that are stretched out like a cord, and it might break in any second. As soon as the last rational line breaks ... it's over, and even the furious crowd is not going to stop me.

With my tongue, I examine every inch of his mouth and hands, traveling over his chest, and discreetly removing his kinomo. _Finally ... I can finally touch him. His skin is ... so soft, but cold. I don‘t feel the beat of his heart..._

I feel as he combs my hair with his long fingers. It induces all possible intoxications in me, and I want more and more. I’m swallowing every saliva and giving hi my own. I feel less resentment, so I grab it quickly under his neck and also by his long hair. _That's a perfect check_. I can hear how he moans, but the resistance is still the same and slowly rising.

_Ya don‘t like it?_

,,D-Do not stop ... I-I want it ... r-raw ... please. Do not ... have any respect for me."

And his voices inside my head are so compassionate. I tear myself violently and fetch my fingers over his swollen lips. I look directly into his eyes and wait for any reaction. On his lower lip he has a little injury, but no blood. But on his face ... there is a red blush on his cheeks. I don‘t know how dark red to gray skin may appear to be blushing ... maybe the remains of humanity? He breathes deeply, saliva he can‘t swallow, running down of his chin, which literally circulate a hidden fire in me.

,,That smile ... is scary if I have to be honest woth you ..."

That's the signal. I pull my belt off my pants, grab both his wrists and tie them together. He can’t react. He gives me the most beautiful view; confused and intoxicating.

,,I want to see ya in your human form. Right now!" I order to him and take off my shirt. He does not resist me. He nod and blinks as he turns into a beautiful asian man, fully under my control. ,,How many people have told ya how beautiful ya are? Or should I say how beautiful ya were? How is it possible that such a beautiful creature as ya who could ruled the whole clan...had blood on his hands...and yet...I don’t have enough of ya. Now I have everythin‘ about you in my  control and I’ll fuck everythin‘ from ya ‘til ya forget who ya are..."

I'm holding him under his neck and enjoying every movement of Hanzo's eyes and lips. How excited he is, so he can‘t even make a sound. I press firmly to prevent the air from entering to his lungs. His eyes tremble, his mouth open... _I've always dreamed of having someone under me. Finally, I will lose my purity..._

,,P-Please ..."

,,What are ya askin‘ for?!"

,,T-Take-me ... how hard you can ..."

_Anything ya wish sweetheart._ This just fit to my cards. I support his head with a feather-filled pillow and put my half-erect penis into his mouth.

,,Open your mouth and do not bite, or I'll punish ya. Suck, as if your life depended on it. Do it well, we do not have much time ... "

I'm halfway inside his mouth, and Hanzo is already choking. I have to go slowly, but ... I waited a long time...his lips are closing around me and I start feeling a slight pressure that excites me. His sucking is slow and cautious, so I choose slight back and forth. _I have to give him time. I know I've been waitin‘ too long for this moment, but.. he obviously too ... and that's far more exciting._

_I will take his purity and I will give him mine ... then to all, I will finish my work!_

Hanzo's lips are swollen, but I don‘t stop moving, on the contrary, I speed up the pace and the strength. I'm almost up to the edge of Hanzo's mouth. _Hell, his saliva is so ... hot. It's so ... wet. How is it possible?_ I show my satisfaction with loud exhalations. Suddenly I don‘t control myself and force Hanzo to swallow me all. He makes a loud lament, and I'm drowning in euphoria. It hugs me warm, wet and pressure. His tongue is dancing around me.

,,L-Look at me!"

I shout at him and watch his perfect brown eyes slowly open and stare at me. His expression is full of desire and lust and yet so innocent and confused. His saliva runs down his chin, his tears appear in his eyes, and his face is red. _I have to ... sorry ... I have to!_

I give him three sharp movements deep in his mouth and I am on the verge of climax. Hanzo gives me a sweet cry and deep breaths. With a quick move, I leave his warm mouth and try to catch my breath. Though I deprived myself of a certain and unique part of euphoria, along with ecstasy, nothing can stop me now...

I lower myself down and use my position to see the whole jewel I have underneath. The beautiful combination of perfection and seductiveness in the concept of a japanese demon in a human form that is entirely in my control. _I have to ... I have to!_ I take off the rest of his clothes and I am not surprised. Everything I did to him now have its effect. His erected member is crying for attention, and the sticky fluid leak out of his pink tip.

,,Jesse..." He sighs, but I do not dazzle him. I concentrate on his attention-lusting part. I don‘t believe his erect penis has made such a mess in me ... _I will show ya a my moves that ya will never forget_. My saliva is waiting on only one thing. I smile and move down into his lap and take his cock into my mouth. Slowly…very slowly. Hanzo is more than enthusiastic about my reaction, and every move of mine is accompanied by delusional crying and much more attention.

..J-Jesse..." His hips twitched with impatience. I'm going to swallow it one whole, and Hanzo is literally absorbed in euphoria. I stop with all the movement and wait. I listen his moaning and watch his chest tremble as his whole body is under excitement, but I will not give it to him ... not now. I take a small ampoule with a green solution from the pocket of my shirt. Extract from meadow plants and drops of honey. _You are goin‘ to like it_. I squeeze fluid through my fingers and slowly penetrate his tight enter.

He sobs with a touch of pleasure. I carefully release his input and let my second finger move in. Now I amnot so warmly welcome. Every movement is accompanied by Hanzo's lamentations, which sound painful little bit on start. _I remember very well what I felt ... it would be okay._

,,Enough! Jesse, I can‘t... I can not waint any longer ... I ... I want you inside. Now!"

_How impatient the hungry demon can be._

_,,Please! I'm on the verge of madness. I've been waiting for the millennium ... I can not-ghaaaa!"_

I interrupt his thoughts by suddenly penetrating his desperately desirable entrance. I can get to the edge and I get hold of heat and pressure. My mind suddenly stops working. I take a deep breath and try to bring my brain back to work. But through Hanzo's screaming, I'm only able to move forward and backwards, which with each of the following gains are gaining in speed and intensity.

_H-How?! I-I can‘t- I'm close ..._

Hanzo cries under me with tears in his eyes and with his mouth open he gives me a free way to finish everything I've started. Climax is coming, and I hungrily push on Hanzo's mouth, and at the top of the excitement I cum deep inside him. Hanzo follows me in a few seconds, and his nails are digging into my back.. I leave Hanzo's swollen lips and I immediately lose consciousness. I'm too happy and full of euphoria to say anything.


	11. Vitae

I wake up on a sunny day, this time as the first. I slowly sit down and watch my sleeping demon. Now it is in its true form. Satisfied and silently, his skin is dark blue again ... in that light maybe gray, the dragon tattoo is gone, and everything that connects him with the demonic world is back. I don‘t regret anything. I like both his looks.

_Finally_! I will sigh and stretch myself. _Finally happy and nice morning. Finally, I'm not alone. Finally, I have a reason to smile ... at last I have a reason to live. How much time is left before... they get me?_

I lie back and turn to sleeping Hanzo. He's so beautiful. How gentle his chest rises, how tender the exhalements he lets out. _I'm so desperate ... desperately in love._

My dreaming breaks the banging on the door. My instincts are on the alert. I quickly get up out of bed and realize that I am completely naked. I look around the room and quickly put on pants, adjust my hair with the feeling that I look just as awful even without it. Behind the door is probably a reasonable man. After hitting, he waits. He does not make another upset, which makes me plays into my cards. I cover Hanzo with one more sheaf of sheep's wool, so it‘s not possible to, just by pure coincidence, to see his graceful appearance.

I opens the door with the words, "I'm awake. What is it? "And I'm not quite surprised. Mike, the same one who was trying to get to my home few day before. Actually, he even managed to do it ... who repaired the door?

,,Jesse, good God, you're still here! You have to go with me right away. The council has asked for you!"

,,Council?! What's goin‘ on? Don‘t tell me that the rumors about that demon are still here."

,,Nono, something far worse. Come on, throw something on yourself and we have to go." I'm not thinking about anything other than the approaching disaster. I quickly take my shirt and coat, close door carefully, lock themand follow Mike in the direction of the village. We take a quick step and during the trip I ask him about all the possible questions about council and all the general happenings in the village. He sums up all my questions and responds with one cold sentence.

,,When we arrive, you will understand yourself. Something is not right ... " And his words are truly frosty.

When passing through the city gates, we immediately notice the crowd as is constantly growing around us. Everyone is scared. The mothers are printing their children while the men are preparing their staff and spikes. It's a very alarming view, and I have a vague idea of what this mass ... meeting.

,,Mike!" I take his shoulder and slow his steps down, but he doen‘t stop, ,,tell me more. If it's a hunt, I should know more about it. It's morning and approaching the solstice, it's not the best time to hunt. Come on, talk to me!" Mike doesn‘t speak and we push further into the middle of the square where I finally find the truth.

In front of u is large house, the mayors house and enven mayor himself and his whole council, and to all that, the wretched massacre I have ever seen in my life. All cattle, domestic animals, and horses...all slaughtered and cut into pieces. The horror in eyes of those poor animals is not only to see but also to feel. And not only that. The smell of blood is dangerous in the air and I have to cover my nose, although I'm used to the stench of blood, this is too much for me. Those poor animals didn‘t suffer. All of them were cut by one precise cut, and after that mistreated. A look at that horror moves my empty stomach.

,,Sir, I brought him ..." Before Mike is able to finish his sentence, he is rudely interrupted by the head of the village.

,,Come closer, herbalists." The mayor's voice is harsh and sick. His health is no longer the same as years ago when he became the head of this empty village. He promised flourishing and wealth for all the inhabitants ... only he gained a weight of 66 pounds ... a fat pig. ,,Have a good look at our crippled cattle ... can you say anything more than it was killed coldly?"

I am immediately clear where his stupid question goes. Maybe I demonologist, expert about demon history, mythology, and perhaps even their division...with my notes, but not in the manner of butchering cattle and domestic animals. It can be anybody. A group of madmen, a wild animal ... can it be a demon?

The wounds on the arteries are clean, flawless. Bright stabbing wounds. Death occurred instantly, a few seconds of death. Those are also clean cuts. _Why do I feel wrong?_ No one is capable of having such a clean cut with such a destructive power. Man or any other wild animal is not capable of ... _no .. please...Hanzo._

,,Well?! Why are you silent for so long ?! Are you hiding something? "

,,It's not as easy as it seems, sir. Wounds are deep, they are not human ... maybe ... " _Hurry! You've to do somethin‘…I have to think o fit!_

,,Well?!"

,,Virago..."

,,Virago ?! At this time of year? Here? Are you making fun of me?"

,,Of course not. The reason for my answer is quite simple ... a normal virago is aboiding our village because of smell of dried snake skin that are around the borders, but if virago is pregnant...its olfactory sensitivity increased and its flavor grows with each month, which makes it also hunts in areas with lots of supplies. Virago during pregnancy is very aggressive and take everything that comes under it‘s claws. Some animals, mostly cattle,... it's natural that it first satisfies its fury with continuous pregnancy and then its hunger...and if one of the burans questioned that how it is possible to it can be pregnant during this period, so the answer is simple too. Since it is autumn and the winter is approaching, the only species that longs for mating is a blue-scaled. A very beautiful species, as their scales serve as a base material for magical sticks and staffs for witches and mages of the Frost region. Is my answer enough?"

_Please say yes ... it's all mixed together. I'm not even thinkin‘ ... I just made a little bit of reality. None of the bushmen can read or write, let alone know the ancient creatures in these forests._

,,Well, then ... are those animals somehow useful or are they just good for lighting?"

,,f it was a consumption, I would not recommend it here. Virago has poison claws. Animals were definitely poisoned. As far as the skin is concerned ... I can not say how much it can be used, but it will not do any harm. I can provide a pickle extract of ranunculus and lemon balm, which should ensure complete cleansing."

My answer seems to be enough. He nods to his servants and they get to work. I'm left aside. I feel hand on my shoulder.

,,S-So it's not a demon ?! Are you sure?"

,,Yes, I'm sure. Is my knowledge, somehow usefull, or can I go back to my work?" Mike swallows the bitter saliva inconspicuously and let my shoulder.

,,I'm sorry ... you know what happened to my family ... I do not want that bloody history to happen again ..."

,,I know, that your ancestor played with dark magic and he paid for that the highest price...go to your wife. Don‘t worry about the past, ya will not change it. Say somethin‘ nice to your wife and make her happy for some beautiful moments that ya can spend together. I still have a lot of work to do. Let me know if somethin‘ bother ya. See ya." I look at him and, with a slight smile, I head back to my estate. On the way, I stop by the stream and take a few refreshing sips. I sit on the edge and look at the calm surface where the bottom may pass some little life.

_It's a shame I went out in a hurry. I could have taken water here ... maybe Hanzo is asleep. What about to surprise him? The sun is still low. Maybe I could have breakfast ... or maybe lunch ... does demons feel hungry? What if he refuses? Why is suddenly that cold._

Whether it seems to me or not, the morning sun is absorb by clouds and the sky turns into dark gray. I feel water. There's still long way to the farm. I don‘t hesitate and run to my destination and hope the rain won’t catch me.

***

,,Is he gone?"

,,Yes sir."

,,Very well ... gather all the men. After sunset, I will announce a hunt. "

,,To that virago?"

,,There is much worse destruction than a virago ... prepare holy water."

,,Demon?! Where? How can you be so confident?"

,,You are all literally blinded ... isn‘t that obvious? The _Blood moon_ persists, and you know very well what it means. "

,,But where? And who?"

,,Is not that obvious? The only one who has the necessary knowledge, the only one who has the reasons to call the demon. The only one who is the black sheep of the village. "

,,Jesse is not possessed! His behaves quite normally. "

,,You fool! You don‘t feel that? That dark magic wherever he goes? He’s not just possessed…he's ... a vessel."

,,No no no no! It can not be! How can you be so confident? "

,,I've been dealing with demons long time ago... now go, get everyone. We are moving after nightfall."


	12. Ignis

The rain catches me on half way, my body is wet completely. I run into the door and the water runs out of me. It's incredible cold. I don‘t know why. Though the rain followed immediately after the sun, the drops are cold and my body asks for a warm embrace. Inside, it is cold so I immediately run to burn fire in the fireplace. My hands are shaking, my teeth knocking, and wet clothing sticks to my body.

_*Cruenta eu tuum da mihi virtutem scintilla sordidis manibus meis!*_

Quartz falls apart in my hands, but the spark jumps.

,,What the?!"

,,There is nothing easier than burning fire. I hope I did not scare you with my little trick. "

_Oh, Hanzo. You and your gentle tricks._

,,Good mornin‘, sleep. How did ya sleep?" I put wood in a flaming fire and warming myself.

,,I have to say that the sleep on your side was ... pleasant. Although I have not been as satisfied with this ... for many decades. Thank you for that."

,,Come ooon..." Half-naked I walk past a warm fire and look for a shirt. I keep my gaze on Hanzo, who kneels on the bare ground in the corner. ,,Such nights are waiting for us. But honestly...it was beautiful..."

I walk two steps to Hanzo and I kneel to him.

,,So I asked myself ... what does such a demon consume? I thought I'd cook, but I don‘t have the slightest idea what ya want..."

Hanzo smiles slightly at me and looks into the fire.

,,I have no preferences. You know well that I do not have any human needs, but if you want my presence, I can accompany you during your hunt. "

_Are ya reading my thoughts again?_

_,,Still surprised?“_

_You know, I'd like to take ya now and here, but ... I'm hungry._

_,,Do you want to race?“_

I kiss him instead of the answer. It's a fast flying kiss, but for my pleasure it's enough.

,,I want to see your bow during a hunt. Let's enjoy some time in the deep woods where no one will disturb us."

,,If my instincts are right, do you still think of hunting wildlife?"

,,Maybe? But when the rain stops. I like the rain, but only when I'm at home. "

,,The rain is gone ..." I look out the window and really. The rain stops, but the black clouds are not allowing the sun to penetrate thru. I do not know if it was just luck or ... that when his magic went down there? "What are you waiting for, hunter? Your stomach longs for attention and your hunger won’t satisfied with looking on me or with faint sip from the stream. "

Hanzo is immediately on his feet, in his hand a bow, on the back of the arrow ... ready. I look around confusingly around the room, confusedly looking for my coat and my gear.

,,Let me help you a little." I feel the touch on my shoulders. It's a cold touch that goes from shoulder to shoulder and ... I feel a warm feeling with a touch of skin. He literally conjured up my coat on my back. In the speed of putting my hands in the sleeves. Hanzo's dark power even close my belt and all the buttons.

,,There is so much I want to know about ya." I sighed and welcoming the dark strength of warm embrace. Finally, the winter leaves me.

,,There's so much I can offer you ... it's up to you to stand up for this offer ..."

,,A double promise?" I put on my hat and shovel over my shoulder.

,,Maybe ... show me your abilities and I will show you mine in return ... I'm very curious whether you can kill an animal in full swing with one arrow so that it suffers ... or if you are cruel in its essence and it does not matter what by the way you will kill your future prey ... I want to see your skill with this ... how do you call it?"

,,This? It's an automatic crossbow. It stretches the string with a arrow, and until I fired, it is constantly alert. Just pres sone button and I shoot an arrow in that direction. It's like being constantly alert, but it does not tease me at the very beginning of the hunt. "

,,Hmmmhmmm ... is that a challenge?"

,,I'd like to bet, but I'd have to bet my soul and ... it’s belongs to you anyway, so what wouls you win anyway...you have thousands of years of experience ... I'm not a rival to you ..." Suddenly Hanzo is silenced. He lowers his gaze and for a moment I sees his anxiety. I suddenly feel it.

"D-Did I say something wrong ... I didn‘t mean that I was too good for you or something ... I just-"

,,What are we waiting for? I thought you wanted to avoid the rain. "He suddenly turns around. Signs of anxiety are gone ... as if nothing has happened. _So I didn‘t do anything? But what was it ..._

I leave the questions aside and follow Hanzo out of the door. Before I go, I feed _Huckleberry_ and let the hen into the yard with my shepherd _Noon_.

,,Watch them for me, boy. I'll be back in a moment. " I'm looking at my animals, and they give me a bark and a bang.

_Noon_ is a purebred patrol shepherd who guards not only me, but also the entire farm. He has protected our home several times before the uninvited guests. Not only from uncomfortable villagers, but even from elves or childish ghouls or beggars ... he is a very skilled dog and a wonderful companion. Unfortunately, he’s really old, but he will never leave our home unattended.

_Huckleberry_ is a groomed stallion, at least that's what we call in our family. The information is different, but the horse is beautiful. A huge animal with incredible strength and endurance. Sometimes he's sensitive to magic ... and he likes to enjoy on my clover and raisins, and sometimes he gets the mad and eats all the dried nettles. He is a very intelligent horse and always chooses the moment when I need my herbs the most.

,,An interesting collection of domestic animals ... I suppose you do not intend to sacrifice these in the near future for your survival?" I feed Huckleberry with grain and turn to Hanzo, standing at the edge of my farm and open forest.

,,Of course not! I would never twist their neck. They are like my family. "

,,So their death is like losing a family member?"

,,If their time comes, there is no other possibility ... death can not be fooled or deceived, even by the darkest magic ..." Then I think ... Is Hanzo's whole existence built on dark magic? But before I can ask anything, all the animals run away.

_I guess I know the answer ..._

,,Only our Lord is worthy to hold the darkest magic in his hands. Are we leaving?

With a smile I nod, I take a crossbow and follow my demoniac archer. I do not feel the slightest hint of fear or uncertainty. Everything is in perfect order.

_How wrong am I…_

_***_

,,He‘s gone ... how is it possible?"

,,Perhaps he sensed us ... he is not one of us ..."

,,Or he supposed it ... it doesn‘t mind, he'll come back. Destroy the seal, every tree on the border, then you can enter. Begin with animals, they are cursed. Put all the weapons into holy water, do not touch anything with your bare hands, otherwise death awaits you. Do you understand?!"

,,Yes sir!"

,,Great. Hunt on the vessel will now begin! "

***

I shoot the last arrow and hit my prey. I'm a few miles from home, but I left the marker,so I can find the way back. Worse is the disappearance of Hanzo. I know he hit his target, but he hasn‘t come back to me.

"Hanzo! Hey! Where are ya? Hunt is over! It's time to go! " No response. No reaction. Maybe I just scared a couple of animals. The last rays can still navigate me home. My catch is a wild hare and quail. I think of what has hunted Hanzo and everytime he has lost, but I recall that he has lost several times from my sight, but he has always come back. Maybe some ritual or so ...

_I have to ask him later and record it ... I thought the sun was already down, so where does the light come from?_

The blazing yellow light goes straight through the dense forest as a warning beacon.

_What is it? I hope these are not lashes. I would have a lot of problems with them. I do not have lilies and primrose to pay them..._

I feel burnt wood, straw and grass. The more I approach the end of the forest, the light spreads and plays all the warm colors. The smell is more intense and starts getting warm. Winter is coming, so the warm wind is completely impossible. Suddenly, it all hit to me ... it's not about weather fluctuations, it's about a fire.

_No no no no no. It can not be!_

I run out of the forest and fall to my knees. The whole farm is in one fire. For rescue is too late. The flames are already high. The heat is so mighty that trying to save anything in the house is equal to suicide. Everything is in the flames, the house, the farm ... maybe the animals escaped.

,,W-Why?" Tears run over my face and I hide my face in my hands. All of my existence, my research, my life is now part of a massive fire, which may stop to heavy rain for several hours, maybe even days ...or not. I feel blood in the air with the burned grass, the wood, and the rest of the burning.

,,So, you came back ..." Someone is behind me. But before I can lift my head, I get a strike to my back, head and shoulder. With pain I fall to the ground, grab my aching shoulder and try to stay conscious. Pain spreads through my body, but it doesn‘t stop. Another mixture of hits into my body is getting more and more painful and comes from all possible sides and angles. I quickly change my holding and protect my head from blows. There is few of them. They scream, they scold me, and I'm not capable of anything ... just lie down and cover my head. Then they start attacking with sharp instruments. Forks, maybe another blade. Every sting is very pungent and far more painful.

,,Look! The bracelet! That's proof! He is one of them! "

,,On pillory with him!"

,,Do not touch him! He can curse you! "

,,Pour on him holy water!"

,,N-No ... holy water no ..." I scream, but it's nothing to them. A swamp of holy water is poured upon me, and it immediately attacks my bruises and open wounds.

,,AAAAAAAAHHHHHGGGGG!" I yell from my full lungs and I am shuddering in every direction.

,,So it's true. You're ... you've been all this time ... "That's Mike's voice. He stands right over me, and he's one of those who has stabbed me with stabbing tools. "How could I be so blind ..."

,,Mike ..."

,,Silence! Lift him up and pull on the pillory!"

Two of them are taking me under my shoulders and taking my body around the fires and the crowd follow us. I lift my head and see the massacre on my animals. Chickens have chopped heads, rabbits, who hasn‘ escaped, has arrows in their bodies, Huckleberry is lying motionless on side, his legs cracked, sliced, and tight loop is around his neck. Noon is not among the dead animals. At least he saved himself.

They did not deserve such death ... they had to suffer, but now I will be more...why...

Finally, I get my noose around my neck. They attaches me to the pillory with ropes ... my hands to the edge, the legs together... the burnt wood pushes me in the back. All movement is avoided. The heat is thrown into my back, and a very enraged crowd passes around.

,,Speak, demon! What do you want from us?!" "Kill him!" " Holy water on him!" "What did you get in body of a mortal?!" "He was my friend! Why are you-"

,,ENOUGH!"

_This is the mayor ... so his gossip came into his head._

He comes to me with the Bible in his hand. In the light of the flames and the heat, it‘s a frightening sight. I swallow painful saliva, but I don‘t give him my sight.

,,So you won‘t even give me your disgusting and nasty look? So be it ... hit him!"

I get three hits into ribs. I scream with pain and gasps. My whole body hurts. My brain stops working, the whole body roars and begs for end of pain, my mind is broken ... I don‘t know what to do.

,,So now, your punishment, demon. You allowed yourself to be one of us. You were very consistent in hiding, but we still revealed you. Holy water is your enemy and it will also become the tool of your destruction. Now speak! What did you want to achieve ?! Who are you ?! Speak!" Another bucket of holy water splash my face. It almost drowns me. I swallow a few sips for the sake and spit the rest. Then I get two more hits. I try to breathe deeply. I'm breathing like for the last hope. When I finally get enough oxygen into my lungs, I talk ...

"My name is Jesse McCree. I'm a demonologist and a hunter ... I'm not the one who is possessed. I speak for myself and ya ... monsters will suffer for what ya have taken from me! Die all in hell! All the village tossed up in the flames higher than my home. To the last villager, die with painful death, and meet me on the other side of the beach, and I'll hit ya all in your face! Ya are the greatest dirt in this world, ya are only posoni‘ this air! "

The crowd steps back, the mayor still standing. He bravely presses the Bible to his chest, and tries to suppress the fear that comes from me with my last words of defense. The horror in his eyes feeds on my pride, though I know is going to end my life.

,,You...damn demon! You're the monster! How dare you compare me with a monster like you? You are dead in a flood of holy water! Executioner! "

_And my...last hour has come._

From the crowd, the executioner in the black robes with a giant axe, comes. The crowd is stepping back again. The axe is shining from the flames and is sharpened right for me.

,,You don‘t deserve a painless and quick death, demon. You will suffer. Let's start with the limbs..."

My will is gone. It's over ... I have no way out. They pour holy water on ax and my fate is sealed.

,,Take his left hand! This is an evidence that the demon has entered into our world!"

_I apologize,Hanzo...I wanted to be with ya, but now I will die...I wanted to live with ya, I wanted to die with yay...please come back to me, at least for the last moment..._

,,Prepare!"

_It was beautiful with ya. Thanks to ya, I felt such joyous feelings that no other mortal could give me. Thank ya for your services, I wish I could be with ya forever. Let my souls be at your side_ _forever_...

,,Now!"

_I love ya…forever with ya..._

 With a clean chop, he separates my left arm from my body. I scream with tears in my eyes. Pain spreads through my body and cann‘t stop it. The left hand is gone, and the red blood flows from my body. I’m loosing all my senses ...

,,Kill him! Kill him!"

Voices are slowly going away ... I'm moving away from them. I‘m falling into the liturgy. I have blurred vision. Tears roll out of my eyes as fast as blood from my arm. Pain becomes part of me. I'm leaving. It's my time. Then the silhouette of a man in a white kimono stops me.

_,,Jesse ... don‘t go away, let me fulfill your last wish ..."_

_,,Hanzo ... talk to me, please ..."_

_,,I will, but you must talk to me. I'll take your revenge, but stay with me..."_

_,,I want to sleep...but I'll try to resist...please, Hanzo...avenge me..."_

_,,Please, therefore, don‘t look. It will not be a nice look ... they will suffer, according to your words."_

_,,As ya wish ... thank ya for comin‘ to my last breath..."_

_,,It has not come yet, now speak and stay with me ..."_

And I am doin‘ it. I close my eyes and begin to interpret the various words in Latin that my grandfather once taught me.

 

_Agnus Dei, qui tollis peccata mundi, miserere nobis._

_Agnus Dei, qui tollis peccata mundi, miserere nobis dona nobis pacem._

_Bella res est mori sua morte._

_Dūra lēx, sed lēx._

_Fiat voluntas Tua._

_Iustitia regnorum fundamentum._

_Surget aliquando nostris ex ossibus ultor._

I hear shouting, pleading, cries of pain, painful lamentations. The people around me are dying. I feel a flood of blood ... my eyes are still closed, but the scream is terrible. Everyone dies. Some still fight for the last breath, about their lives, but they have no chance at all. After a few minutes there is silence. The air is saturated with blood and burns. The bloodshed reached the peak.

,,It's over...Jesse..." Hanzo's voice is just a few feet away from me. My words are silent, but I still don‘t open my eyes. The pain hugs me now, and I am part of it. I am no longer afraid of death. I already accept it with a smile, but I still resist it.

,,Hanzo...m-my hand...our contract...I...sorry..."

,,Quietly. Save your words. It is not your fault. Please forgive me. I could not protect you. Now I will release you out of your prison. Will you come with me?"

,,Anywhere, and thank ya...for everything." I do not hesitate to answer. I accept my frustrated fate and my death as well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * Bloody witch, share your dirty power with me and give me spark in my hands *


	13. Orbis

It's not so bad to die. Natural death in the Middle Ages was not possible ... possible way was that someone stabbed you in the back and robbed you or drunk one gave ya a deadly blow before you left this world in peace and pain, due to old age. Yet, a spiritual educated person must always die. Then suddenly he has no worries, sorrows, pain ... everything is as it should be. It will bring total peace and harmony ... but that's not my case.

I wake up in a soft bed with a continuous headache. Slowly I open my eyes and stare into the gray room.

_Is that how hell looks like this?_

I take a deep breath and feel the chest pain. I get up and touch my chest with my right hand. My heart is not poudin at all ... I instinctively rub my chest with nail. I can feel pain. I can touch my face. I feel my beard, hair, dry lips ...

_I thought I was dead ... am I still?_

I try to get up slowly. I look around around the... room? It is a quadruple room where there is only a bed and several wardrobes. Window is closed and hidden by curtains. I feel the pain in my left hand ... wait ... it should be ... gone ...

I touch my left arm and I am horrified. To my surprise and astonishment, my biological hand has been replaced by another ... artificial steel hand and I can still move eith it like with my normal hands.

_What the hell is going on?_

I reach to the window and pull out the curtains. The morning hulk dazzle me and I can see the tall buildings with busy streets full of transport ... vehicles? Without horses? And ... in the air? Where the hell am I? And especially when?

,,Welcome back to Jesse ..."

_That voice ... it can not be ..._

,,How was your sleep? I hope it was peaceful..." I do not believe my eyes and my ears. The voice belongs to the same man who came into the room.

"H-H-Hanzo?!" I yell excitedly, but the pain returns to me again. I sink and grasp the left cold elbow, which is forever attached to me. It's really him, but he's ... different. The pieces of memories makes a demon image ... with a dark blue to grayish skin, the horns protruding from the forehead, sharp fangs, empty eyes, and a lovely tattoo on my left arm. Now he's ... a man in a white shirt, black trousers, his hair is carefully stacked into a beautiful hairstyle and its holds by long golden ribbon, his eyes are dark brown, left hand has a light blue tattoo in the form of dragons, and also few silver little balls on his face, on nose and ears ... I fell in love ... again.

,,You look like you've seen a ghost ... are you all right?"

,,I-I'm fine! Absolutely! But...but I should not be! I'm supposed to be...dead-and-and ya‘re supposed to be a demon! And this ... is not our world ... what year is now?"

,,Todays year is 2034. It's a whole new world, Jesse. For us both. It will take a while to learn how to live in it. It's an incredible difference from the Middle Ages in which you lived. "

I look out of the window again. New world. New inventions. New advances, new procedures. Everything is different and much better. Medicine and engineering must now be at the top level. The use of animals has to be minimized. Everything is now in the hands of modern technology. So ... my new arm is ...

,,That's what I allowed during your hard and long recovery. It's ... a little excuse for my misconduct. It will be useful in our journey. "

I still can not believe it. Not only did I miraculously reincarnate myself into a completely different world, but with a man who has everything I need. Understanding and love.

,,How Hanzo? How is it possible that we both are here? How I'm alive? Why all this? Say something!"

Hanzo smiles at me. ,,You're no longer in the right to give me orders, Jesse. Now we are equal. We are same."

I do not understand his words. I see that the bracelet, like my biological left-hand, is gone and will never returns. Instead, I have, as a present, a new steel full-featured left-hand with far greater use. But what the hell does that mean we're equal? He is a demon and I am…

,,Exactly, Jesse. You are no longer a human. I give you a new life. You were reborn as a demon."

His answer runs in me as bad as his cold smile. All the snots shake in me with horror and excitement. So all that I experienced was not just bad dreams or nightmares. Everything really happened. All this led me to be endowed with a new life, and as a follower of the Lord of the darkest…the king of underworld, who became my Lord. Carefully I get from the bed and slowly head toward the mirror to look at my reborn, now demonic look.

In retrospect, I see a red flame from my right eye, which doesn‘t hurt or hinder me, but I have a deep scar across it, the white color disappeared from my left eye and is replaced by black, darker than dark. I have bigger upper and lower fangs. On my right hand I have long black claws. Not only does my body feel different, my senses work differently ... unnaturally. I feel more powerful ... all senses work 200% more accurately. Is this really me? Now and for once? What am I?

,,There's one more thing you should know ... before you died, you made a wish that you caused what happened to you. Your last wish was to bind our existence and be forever together...now it's up to you how you stand up to it ... "

I look back into the mirror and into my hands.

,,Of course it's my duty to help you with your new abilities. Not just how to control and use them, but also how to control your form. You would not want to go around this world like a demon, it is-"

I quickly hug him and interrupt his monologue. I'm so happy. It doesn‘t matter to me whether I am a demon or a human being. I am with him. I'm with Hanzo, and that's all I wanted to achieve in my life. Finally, I can be fully happy and no one, no death, will stop me from doing so.

,,J-Jesse? Are you okay?"

,,So I thought so ... are we both **waiting** demons now? So it means we‘re free. We can live together..."

,,In principle, yes, but we are not free, we have certain duties that our Lord has given us. And I'll share them with you. First, you have to learn how to control your form..." As snapping fingers, with a simple thought, I again take my human form. Claws, flame, fangs, it's all gone. Only the scar remains, but I'm not blind.

,,Impressive. So, shall we go on another exercise? "

,,With ya Hanzo? Anything ... let our adventure begin in the traces of dark magic!"

,,Let our common life begin...demon of revenge, Gunslinger."

**,, In omnia paratus…“**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Do you want a bonus chapter? Let me know. Anyway thank you so much for your time during reading this.


	14. Concordantiam

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The bonus chapter, if someone wants more

,,Welcome, Ushinatta Sōzokujin. So you finally come back to us. "

,,It's good to be back, but now ... I do not feel sure I'm still home here..."

,,The underworld will always be your home..what did you bring? Is that a gift for me? "

Our Lord likes to receive gifts, but this is not for him. It's the body of a mortal, with whom I still have a covenant, even though his hand is...separated from his body.

,,If it is not that lucky man who has awakened you from your sleep? What is his name? Jesse?"

,,Yes ... it is him." My Lord is very pleased with my work. Not only I fulfill all the duties that I had to do in the world of mortals but also for my partner.

,,You look different. Something changed? Did he do what you wanted from the very beginning?" Nothing can hide from our Lord. He knows about everything. He knows of every single demon in his realm. That is why he is our king and our leader.

,,Thanks to him ... I enjoyed the greatest pleasure I could not afford as a human ... feelings of lust and passion from ... men."

,,Oh yes, yes. A young heir and his little secret that nearly ruined his life and thw whole clan. It's not a bad thing. You do not have to hide it. And I congratulate you. By your deeds you have earned your first pure soul! "Jesse's body is right next to me, and his soul is running around him. A small blue flame with some similarities in terms of face appearance.

,,How do you deal with your first soul now?"

,,I…"

,,You have a lot of options, my dear. Consumption will give you new strength and new possibilities. Keeping the soul gives you time ... or ... is there something in your mind that prevents you from using it anyway? "

,,It was given to me ..."

,,Really? Before or after death? "

,,Before…"

,,And what if we try to see what he would do with his soul now..."

Lord waves his hand and Jesse's soul returns to his chest. He slowly opens his eyes.

,,H-Hanzo ... where am I?"

,,Jesse. I'm here…"

,,Tell us, mortal ... what will happen to your soul when it leaves your body?"

,,My lord, that's it-"

,,Is not that obvious?" Jesse is firmly resolved in his voice. He doesn‘t hesitate. ,,I said it once, so I will say it again. Hanzo, I want ya to care for my soul. Take it. Do whatever you want with it. I just want my soul, the only thing left from me, to by forever with you. I was alone all my life, so let me at least after death be with a man...who I loved more than my own life. "

Jesse push hand into his his chest and pulls out the blue flame, which is the materialization of his soul. ,,Here, take it. Protect it, and whenever you feel lonely, remember my soul. Is it really beautiful?"

Tear comes from my eye. I keeps his whole existence in my hand and he gives it to me in full consciousness.

,,Y-Yes ... it is beautiful."

,,Not like ya. Goodbye Hanzo. It was a pleasure to meet ya. Watch over yourself, I hope my soul will serve in your way of redemption. I love ya…"

His voice silent as soon as he gives his soul to my claws. He‘s gone. Forever gone. I keep his soul firmly because I know I do not have anything else.

,,How touching ... I almost drowned a tear." Lord looks at me with a wild smile. I can not consume his soul. A pure soul deserves better fate than as a part of me. "I was very surprised. My dear, you have earned a place in the mortal world. "

,,W-What do you mean?"

,,You are holding a soul that is pure and from his own will given to you, and such soul is equal to a new life. You are really full of surprise, my dear heir. And as a gift for a free soul, I offer you any wish."

,,Anything?"

,,I will not repeat my offer, heir."

I know what I have to do to keep his soul up and the two of us ... could be together.

,,Well then ... I will now divide his soul into two, and I will return one part to him, from you, my lord, I ask you to make him a demon. I want to have him by my side. By dividing his soul I will put our existence together, so we can not be without each another..."

Lord does not say anything for a moment, then smiles. ,,What a gentle act from you, what will you do?"

,,Isn‘t that clear? Together we collect a lot more souls that are on your list. We both awill be waiting. He will walk around the world as mortals, and fulfill your requests, and keep the souls of sold mortals. "

,,You are very clever, my dear heir ... I love your idea and I will help you to do it. I'm more than happy to welcome a new member to a family that has not only gained some value, but also my particular ... interest. Let your desire be fulfilled. Now, Jesse McCree ... "

He draws his body to himself, and dark magic begins to pour into him.

,,Lose your name, lose your humanity, lose everything that you did as man. Take my strength, accept my gratitude, accept your new life as one of us. Drop your name and your story. Destroy your contract and begin to form your own. Create a new one with a new name ... a demon of revenge, Gunslinger."

He’s changing his look. It gives him new strength. He casts black magic and gives him a new life. Transformation is complete. His body is handed over to me and I put half his original soul in him, and the other half in my chest.

,,Now, Lost heir, Gunslinger, enjoy your new life in a new, unrecognized world!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for your time during reading.  
> I am fully aware of mistakes in this bunch of...story. I am sorry for that, English is not my native language, but I will do my best to correct them soon as possible.


End file.
